


On my Way

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: AkaKuro Week 2018 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Reunions, Separations, That's all I can say, and use them, but implied - Freeform, it's a weird au, some ppl want to find ppl with godly powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: And so, they're running through the burning city.





	On my Way

 

 

 

“Kuroko, run!”

 

He takes Kuroko's hand and they run through the city, covered as it was by darkness. Day turned night; and the world seems to fall all around them.

 

Kuroko asks if he knows, if he has any idea what is happening.

 

And Akashi replies that no, he doesn't have a clue.

 

If Kuroko can tell it's a lie, he doesn't comment on it. After all, making it out alive out of this living hell was priority. After all, knowledge is worth nothing if they end up dead.

 

They run with their hands intertwined. Kuroko trips and falls; Akashi leans down to help him back at his feet, because there's no way he's leaving him behind.

 

 

“Tetsu! Akashi!”

 

 

It's not easy for one to miss Aomine's voice, even through the endless destruction. Even through the chaos and ruin that drowns every other noise, their friend can still be heard over it. Plus, it's rather comforting, knowing they're not alone, that someone else they're close to is still alive, still running away from whatever is they're running away from.

 

(Our demise. We're running away from our demise.)

 

 

“Akashi!” Aomine yells, even if he stands next to them. “Why is this happening? Some tried to drag me and Satsuki away! Now this happens!”

 

“I have something in mind,” Akashi confesses, “but this is not the time. How's Momoi?”

 

“She's safe. We found a good place to hide, at least for now. Why the question? What are you planning, Akashi?”

 

“Take Kuroko with you. Please.”

 

It's a surprising request to both. Kuroko wanted to protest, but Aomine was to defense before he could.

“Akashi, Tetsu can defend himself just fine! You can't just ignore him like that!”

 

“It's not ignoring, Aomine!” Akashi yelled, and it was such an uncharacteristic display on him, it could have shocked everyone who would have witnessed it. “I just don't want Kuroko to die! Or be tortured! Or--”

 

“Akashi! What do you know?”

 

“Not now, Aomine! Take Kuroko and run to Momoi! I'll find you later!” the urgency in his voice wasn't missed by either Kuroko or Aomine.

 

“Alright!” Aomine finally caved in, taking Kuroko's hand, and pushing him away. “But you better come to us, you hear?!”

 

Kuroko screams for the redhead, his name falling from his lips in desperation. “I don't want to leave you, Seijuurou! I'm not leaving you behind! I can't!”

 

“I will find you, no matter what it takes! Now, go! You have to protect yourself! Stay alive, so we can meet again, okay?”

 

Kuroko nods and, unwillingly, let's go of Akashi and the desire to stay by his side, and follows Aomine. Akashi will find them for sure, he repeats to himself, over and over. Akashi always found himself back to them. He'll do it again.

 

He wonders, as they run, when their lives took such a turn. Their lives used to be about basketball and friendship and school struggles. Now they were running for their lives, many others were running for their lives, Akashi was left behind, and who knew who else of their friends was still alive.

 

 

Akashi, as soon as Kuroko is long away enough to not see him, or anything that will happen, makes his weapon materialize. It's a spear; and an elegant one at that. The pole is engraved; the story it tells is one of the old epics, that of a Sun child among mortals, edge shaped like a Sun, to honour the hero's origin.

 

He's ready to fight. He doesn't care if death awaits on the other side, or even torture. As long as his friends, as long as _Kuroko_ is safe, he doesn't mind. He can control his awakened power and keep it away from those who want to use it. Those who don't know they possess such power aren't given the same luxury as him.

 

And so, he's willing to sacrifice himself for Kuroko's sake, to keep his blindingly hidden divinity out or reach, hidden forever, unknown to all but him. _It's a proud death to leave this world for the sake of the one you love_ , he thinks, as he tests his trusted weapon once more, before he charges at those who he ignored their coaxing to betray his friends.

 

There will be no mercy. Either all of them fall, or he falls first.

 

-//-

 

In the end, it slips his fingers the most inappropriate moment, but he's still not willing to give up.

 

Not even when everything is seemingly lost for him; despair can't get a hold on him.

 

His goal, after all, was never to make it out alive; but give a chance to others to do so.

 

And so it has been done.

 

-//-

 

The god of Peace stares through the Mirrors, gaze fixed on a young man hiding in the ruins of a once beautiful metropolis. Trees have grown their roots among the debris and wild beasts inhabit the rooms that were once meant for humans. Surprisingly, the beasts won't approach the man with the purpose of making a meal out of him. If anything, they seemed weary of him and avoided him.

 

Speaking of the man.

 

Red hair messily, hastily chopped, skin dirty and body malnourished, covered only by clothes eaten away by time. Even under all that, there was a thin thread of divinity on the man. It's faint but it's recongizable if you know what you're looking for.

 

The god of Justice has approached him. “Are you looking at that human again?”

 

Blue eyes, clear as cloudless skies, stare at green ones, lush as the trees below. “Why can't we allow him a place among us? He's surely touched by the old gods.”

 

“A child of war and despair. What place does he have among us?”

 

The god of Peace looks away, back to the human. “What if he awakens to his power?”

 

“Then maybe we'll accept him.” the god of Justice replies. “But only if he awakes by _himself_. Then we will all discuss about his place among us.”

 

“Alright then.”

 

 

_I'll find you!_

 

_I'm not leaving you behind!_

 

“Who are you to me?” the god wonders. “There's something so familiar about you, so warm.”

 

 

_Stay alive, so we can meet again, okay?_

 

 

“Please. Awaken soon. I want to know you.”

 

 

_Soon._

 


End file.
